Hell Song
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: Targeted by a serial murderer, he is saved by a group of students who are trying to stop the criminal. Joining them in their bid to uncover the identity of the killer, Harry soon finds the strength to show his true self. REWRITE OF I'LL FACE MYSELF
1. Chapter 1: Green Eyes and Bandages I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Persona 4.

**Genre:**

Action/Adventure/Drama/Fantasy/Mystery/Romance/Supernatural

**Pairing:**

Kanji Tatsumi/Harry Potter

**Summary:**

Moving to Yasoinaba due to his uncle's promotion, Harry James Potter transfers into Yasogami High School along with his cousin, Dudley Dursley. Targeted by a serial murderer, he is saved by a group of students who are trying to stop the criminal. Joining them in their bid to uncover the identity of the killer, Harry soon finds the strength to show his true self. Along the way, he finds himself falling for a fellow truth seeker.

**000O000**

**Hell Song**

**Chapter 1: Green Eyes and Bandages, Pt. 1**

**000O000**

"When we get there boy, I don't want you to step a toe out of line you hear? Any of your funny business and you'll see what happens to you!"

Staring blankly at his red-faced uncle with listless green eyes, nor did he flinch at the constricting grip that the beefy hand on his arm. Nodding affirmatively towards the poorly veiled threat, the slender raven-haired boy turned his head to look out of the window. The black messy mop on his head that he called hair shielded him from the vicious and threatening glares that his aunt and uncle sent his way as they left for first class. It thankfully did the same for the apologetic looks from his cousin before he followed his parents.

Wincing a bit at the sting in his cheek, he scratched at the bandage that was on his face with a grimace. Before they had left for the airport, his uncle had decided that he needed a _reminder_ to keep his head down and not call attention to himself. Unfortunately the fat fucker didn't seem to take into account the fact that his injuries resulting from these _reminders_ were what caused him to gain attention. Rubbing his bandaged wrists with another grimace, he glanced over at the feel of eyes on him.

There in the middle aisle across from him was an elderly lady, whom stared at him with concerned pale blue eyes. Blinking slowly, he turned his head to look back outside of the window to the airport that they were slowly moving away from. He didn't worry much about the elder woman, because honestly he didn't care much.

Many times he has received such looks from others, but have they helped him at all?

No, no they didn't.

People half her age hadn't bothered, and so he knew he couldn't expect much from her.

If no one has bothered to do anything already, then no one was going to do anything anytime soon.

Leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the window, Harry James Potter closed his eyes and resigned himself to sleeping for the entire flight to avoid anyone wanting to socialize and pry. He was being given hours to be away from his family, and he was going to savor this silence and lack of abuse for as long as he could. It was also a time for him to get used to the idea of his new life in another country.

If Yasoinaba was going to be anything like Surrey, England – Harry was going to be known as the town's new felon by the end of the week if the Dursleys had anything to say about it.

**000O000**

Fixing the collar of his gakuran, Harry stared at himself in the mirror and took in the uniform that he would be wearing for the new two years till he graduated. All four of the golden buttons were buttoned up in the front of the black coat, which was over the white oxford shirt underneath hiding the fresh bandages he had put on. Apparently the old woman had voiced her concerns to someone, as Vernon had been very _enthusiastic_ in getting him back for making the his _normal_ family look like freaks.

On the upper left side of his uniform over his chest, was the crest of the school he and his cousin had been enrolled in white.

_**Yasogami High**_

Sighing, he brought up a hand to rub against the medical patch covering his eye that his aunt had slung at him, after husband had finished pummeling him. The strings holding it firmly to his face were covered by his shaggy black hair, and only a little bit of bandage peeked from underneath his bangs. Reaching for his bag at the foot of his pallet – Vernon and Petunia hadn't bothered wasting money in buying him a bed, and moved towards the door with a slight limp.

Closing the door behind him, Harry slowly crept down the stairs and came to the kitchen.

Placing his bag down onto one of the chairs, he quickly set about making breakfast for his relatives. Moving about the kitchen with grace that attested his years of experience, in a matter of minutes he had breakfast hot and ready. Setting up the table, the green-eyed boy didn't bother fixing himself a plate after he was finished. Grabbing his bag, he made his way towards the front door.

It was a while till he would need to go to the school, and if he could avoid spending time with his relatives then he would. Pulling the cellphone he had been given from his friend as a going away present, he yawned. He had three hours to kill till he had to go to the school, and after a moment decided that it would be in his best interest to explore the small country town that he would now call home. Hearing the Dursleys being roused from their sleep – most likely from the smell of breakfast, he slipped into his beat up sneakers and walked out of the door while locking the it behind him.

Stepping out into the walkway past the gate, Harry inhaled the fresh air deeply before exhaling with a small content smile on his face. Because if there was anything that he could find himself getting used to was the clean air, which was very different from what he was used to in London. Glancing back at the house that would be his prison – as no place keeping him with the Dursleys could be considered anything else, for his last two years of high school before he could leave.

Walking up the hill, he glanced at the house that was next to the Dursleys. Looking towards the highest window, his green eye widened as they connected almost forcefully with dark eyes under silver bangs. It was the surprise of seeing a young face instead of an elderly one, and not to mention a very handsome young one that caused him to visibly show his shock before he quickly regained control himself.

Falling back into his usual languid expression, he started walking again and dismissed the boy from his mind altogether.

He had more important things to do than gawk at handsome boys through windows.

It would be hard enough being labeled a delinquent than having peeping tom tacked onto his status as well.

After strolling throughout Inaba for about two and a half hours, Harry soon found himself in what he believed was called the Samegawa Flood Plains. Walking down the hill, he came to a stop at the edge of the stone deck, and looked down into the calm river water. His one uncovered eye saw the fish lazily swimming around, and he moved forward till the tips of his trainers were peeking over the edge.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll get through this – only two more years of this hell and then you can leave."

Running a hand through his hair while being mindful of the tender spots on his head, he felt himself relax as he watched the fish. A _bing_ sound snapped him from his daze, before he realized that he had received a text message.

Slipping his hand into the pocket of his Gakuran, Harry pulled out his cellphone as he rocked back and forth slightly. Flipping the top up, he allowed a sad smile to form on his face regardless of how much it hurt his cheeks.

_Harry we wish you luck in Japan, and hope that you're holding up well!_

_Though we're far away, know that we're still here for you if you need anything._

_No matter where you go, you'll always have a place with us._

**Team Gryffindor**

An unfamiliar prickling sensation in his eye caused his to rub at it as he held the cellphone to his chest. Yes, he had to endure the Dursleys for two more years and then he would be free.

Slipping the phone back into his pocket, he tilted his head back and inhaled deeply. Right before he could move, the feel of hands grabbing him from behind and an angry shout snapped him from his thoughts.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Before he could jump, he was turned around and his one eye latched onto blazing slate.

Completely taken aback by the question, he continued to stare at the taller male in front of him in bewilderment.

What exactly had he been doing to receive this kind of demand?

The bleach blond in front of him scowled down at him, and Harry absentmindedly noticed that he was a first year by the gold 'I' on the collar of his gakuran that he wore like a cape over his shoulders. Gripping the black-haired boy by the shoulders, he snarled as if he were personally offended by the dumbfounded look on the shorter boy's face.

"Don't look at me like that! It wasn't me that was going to kill myself!"

Harry's one eye widened slightly, before he then stared blankly at the scarred first year – surprising the other at the lack of fear that he usually received from the other teens in the town, before he shook his head.

"I wasn't going to kill myself."

Snorting, the slate-eyed boy shook his head and moved back.

"As if I would believe that, you looked like you were going to just throw yourself in the river."

Much to the other's alarm and irritation, a small smirk slithered onto the supposed suicidal boy he had helped.

"Was that how it really looked?"

Crossing his arms, he tilted his head to the side and gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes – the taller male noticed. "If that's the case then I thank you for saving me, Hero-kun."

Before the other could say anything, Harry took his cellphone out of his pocket and hummed as he checked the time.

"I'm sorry I have to cut this short…"

"W-What?"

Holding his cellphone up so the other could see it, Harry sent him an apologetic smile, which once again didn't reach his eyes.

"As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, it wouldn't make a good first impression for me to be late on my first day."

Adjusting his collar, he noticed the surprise on the younger boy's face at the sight of the Roman Numeral II.

Grabbing his bag that he had set down on the grass, he walked up the hill and waved back at the blond male.

"Despite it being a misunderstanding, thanks for trying to save me Hero-kun."

Without another glance, Harry made his way towards the school, not knowing of the change that he had set into motion with that very meeting.

Humming softly as he made his way towards the school, he ignored the stares he was getting from other students who were walking on the same path. Contemplating on his encounter with the first year from before, a smile made its way to his face despite all effort against it. The green-eyed teen wasn't blind after all, despite the rough look of him – the first year was handsome.

It didn't help that Harry had a thing for blonds.

The closer he got to the school, thought about the school he would be attending for the next two years. All the black-haired boy could hope was that he didn't have a troublesome teacher, as he had heard from Vernon and Petunia, there had been one teacher who objected to the very thought of the two English boys being in his class.

If he knew the Dursleys as much as he believed, then he would most likely end up in that man's class in spite from the fat ass and his wife.

Coming to a stop in front of the school, he tightened his grip on the handle of his bag as he took in the building in front of him. While the building itself looked as if old, there was a certain charm to it that called out to him. It was nothing like Harrow, which he attended in London, but that was what, endeared this new school to him. Straightening, he drew his lips into a thin line.

"Well, it's all or nothing."

Taking a step forward, he was immediately hit with the whispers that seemed to spring up behind him as he made his way into the school. Reaching a hand into his pocket, he pulled out a slip of paper and looked at all the shoe lockers until he found the one that was assigned to him. Opening it, he quickly took off his sneakers and slipped into the soft inside shoes, which they were expected to wear.

Though from the many students that passed by – it certainly wasn't required.

Catching some of the conversations of the passing students, Harry mentally thanked his old pen pal, Hermione Granger, for pushing him to learn Japanese. Due to his diligence and the bushy-haired girl's persistence, he was passingly fluent in the Japanese language and knowledgeable about the more important aspects of Japanese culture. It took some time from hanging out online at the Library with his online friends...

But that was a small price to pay in his path to his goals.

In order to be at the top of his class, all the time spent on learning Japanese had be in order – he would be noticed quickly enough.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, he barely noticed the stressed black-haired girl who passed him towards the stairs leading upstairs. Though it wasn't her looks that caught his attention, but the red jacket that she wore instead of the black uniform that the other girls were wearing that drew his eye.

He hadn't known that students could modify their uniforms, but maybe the second years and up were allowed to change their uniforms in order to be unique?

Releasing a sigh at how quickly he got distracted by his rationalizing, he noticed a guy standing outside of the hallway in a tracksuit. His one half-lidded green eye darkened as a small pert smile. Coming closer, he saw the golden III on his collar and was amused to notice how quickly the other took notice of his presence. 

_"__Excuse __me__ Senpai, __could__ you __tell__ me __where __the __teacher__'__s __lounge __is?__"_

Brown eyes widened in surprise as a small blush bloomed on his cheeks at the sight of one of the foreign exchange students that had just arrived in town. Harry on the other hand interlocked his fingers behind in while mindful of his bag, and tilted his head to the side as if he were a kitten. The reaction he obviously had towards the shorter boy caused the smile to turn into a smirk.

"_Ah, Senpai – you alright there?"_

Mentally slapping himself, the brown-haired third year shook his head before nodding while bring a hand to his chest.

"_Oh, sorry about that…the office is the next door down!"_

Nodding, the slender male gave him a small smile before stepping to his side. He leaned slightly in the third year's direction, and whispered into his ear for a brief second before walking away leaving a dazed third year behind. The brown-haired male brought a hand up to his ear that tingled from the feel of the other's breath on his flesh.

A shiver shot up and down his spine as he glanced over his shoulder at the second year sauntering away from him. Licking his lip, he thought about the boy's offer.

_**Thank you Senpai –If you're interested, I'll meet you during lunch…**_

His eyes darkened, he licked his lips once more.

Harry continued on his way without looking at any other student, no matter how many pairs of eyes that he felt on his person. Coming to a stop in front of the door, he inhaled deeply and brought a hand forward to slide the door to his left.

"_Sorry for disturbing."_

While he wasn't sure if he was required to do this, especially since the rules didn't seem to be followed by much of the other students from what he could see. But he held a belief that it would be better to come off as a polite young man than a delinquent, plus it would probably help some with any rumors the Dursleys will most likely spread in the town. Plus he felt it would only be courteous of him to show that he actually bothered to study their culture, unlike his relatives.

"_Ah, so you're the second foreign exchange student to our school!"_

One green eye latched onto the man standing near the window in the blue suit with lavender pinstripes and a yellow and orange checkered tie. It took all of his self-control gained through the 17 years on this planet to not gawk at the man, whom he could swear had to be a long lost relative of his _**dear**_ aunt Petunia.

The resemblance between them was that striking!

A very familiar sneer appeared on the horse-faced man's face and with the motion of his head, his hair moved and it was becoming even more noticeable that the man was losing hair on the top of his head. Shaking off the sense of dread that suddenly came to him due to the all too familiar disgusted look he was receiving from this man, he could tell that things weren't going to be as peaceful as he had hoped.

Snorting the man moved forward with a weird hopping-like walk over towards him, and the black-haired boy watched the man with a neutral expression – he wasn't about to let this man think he was intimidating the new kid. Narrowing his dark eyes on Harry, the man snorted while his sneer only deepened.

"_Well well well, if it isn't the foreign exchange student – I'll tell you right now, I don't care how things went in your country, but I won't be having you **Gaijins** coming to this school and messing with the innocent girls here!"_

Tensing up in surprise and offended at the accusation plus the offensive way he was referred to, but knowing that he couldn't do much to the teacher. Clenching his fist around the handle of his bag, Harry forced a polite smile onto his face – just to spite the Dursleys, he wasn't about to just lash out and fuck this racist bastard up just to end up expelled and around them 24/7 to use as a punching bag.

It would do him more harm than good anyway.

No matter how satisfied he would feel about the police having to scrap this asshole off the floor when Harry was done with him.

"_You don't have to worry about that sir, I am not interested in any of the girls here…"_

Of course, before he was continued he was interrupted by the teacher.

"_So you think you're too good for the girls here **Gaijin**? Is that it!"_

Taking in a deep breath, he gritted his teeth as he calmed himself down.

Harry hadn't even been in this office for five minutes, and he was almost ready to knock this man's lights out. Not that he would seriously allow himself to do it – it would only give credence to anything that the Dursleys would make up about him. The bandaged boy knew that he would at least be able to lay some doubts on any of the Dursley's outrageous claims. Bringing up a hand , the green-eyed young man stared at the older male with a nonchalant gaze.

Thankfully, he had stopped the man from continuing his rant about pompous foreignors.

"_That was not what I meant at all sir – all I've come here to do is concentrate on my school work, because honestly I don't have a lot of time to get into any shenanigans."_

For a second the man narrowed his eyes at Harry, but then returned to his sneering.

"_Well isn't that something? Concentrating on your school work huh?"_

Grabbing a folder from what was obviously his desk, the man walked passed Harry towards the door.

"_If that's the case, then if I see you trying to do anything with the girls here – you'll find yourself out of this place faster than you can say…"_

Bringing up a hand to massage his temples, Harry sighed while tuning the man out completely as he nodded in acceptance of the man's words. It seemed that he had gained a new level of tolerance between this bastard and the Dursleys. As if satisfied that he had gotten his say out there, and cowing the _foreign__ trash_, he slid the door to the right and glanced over his shoulder.

"_Hurry it up and follow me, my name is Morooka Kinishiro and I need to introduce you to the rest of the idiots that you will be calling your classmates for the year **Gaijin**!"_

Walking down the hallway, the man never noticed the burning green eyes that dug into his back.

Running a hand through his hair, Harry held his bag in one arm and quickly followed the man as he made his way up the stairs going towards the second floor. Going up the stairs, his thoughts turned to the third year that he had made plans with for lunch time. Smirking, he watched the man grumble as he led him towards the classroom.

'_Oh he doesn't need to worry about me hitting on any of the girls here in this school – after all no one said I was batting for the other team in the first place. _

**000O000**

**End of Chapter 1**

Well that was certainly a haul for me! 8D I'm not exactly sure how many words I had in the original chapter, but this is certainly more than the first time. That I am very sure of, but anyway I hoped that you all enjoyed this rewrite, and like the new format that I'm using for my fanfics. For some reason I just liked it (Seen it used in _**Kagome**__** Yuki**__** Niwa**_'s stories), and it just seemed more serious to me for some reason. Also I seriously need a Beta, who feels that they could not only beta my fics, but also would be able to kick my ass into gear in order to get this fic done.

Oh well, that is all that I've got to say for now!

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


	2. Chapter 2: Green Eyes and Bandages II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Persona 4.

**Genre:**

Action/Adventure/Drama/Fantasy/Mystery/Romance/Supernatural

**Pairing:**

Kanji Tatsumi/Harry Potter

**Summary:**

Moving to Yasoinaba due to his uncle's promotion, Harry James Potter transfers into Yasogami High School along with his cousin, Dudley Dursley. Targeted by a serial murderer, he is saved by a group of students who are trying to stop the criminal. Joining them in their bid to uncover the identity of the killer, Harry soon finds the strength to show his true self. Along the way, he finds himself falling for a fellow truth seeker.

**000O000**

**Hell Song**

**Chapter 2: Green Eyes and Bandages, Pt. 2**

**000O000**

Following behind his teacher into the classroom, the green-eyed teen didn't bother looking away from his back until they came to a stop in front of the entire class. Turning to look at them while holding himself upright, and took in the varying expressions of his classmates as they seemed to assess him.

Some were interested, while others seemed to quickly lose interest. Mentally storing all of their faces into the back of his mind, he made it another task to learn all of their names as soon as possible.

It wouldn't due for him to somehow offend these children by not knowing who they are, because they somehow expect it of him despite probably never having a reason to talk to them. While Morooka continued with his abusive tirade, Harry was surprised to suddenly lock eyes with a familiar pair of stormy gray eyes. He was barely able to keep the surprise off of his face at the unexpected turn of events, but finally decided to just give him a small polite small.

The boy only tilted his head slightly, as if he was contemplating something.

Harry was honestly impressed by the effectiveness of the other's poker face.

"_Well as you can all see, we've been **blessed** with another student to be added to our class today – instead of the city, this sad sack of shit comes from another damn country entirely."_

Dark eyes narrowed as his sneer deepened, _"__Also __like__ the __other __one , __none __of __you __better __get__ any__ ideas __of __hitting __on __this __little __bastard.__"_

Unnoticed by all, the polite smile became a bit frosty while his lip twitched a bit at the insults sent his way.

None of the other students noticed, but he did.

He was definitely someone that he was going to have to look out for. It wouldn't be the first one to become too interested in him, and he was sure that he wasn't going to be the last. Unfortunately for him, Harry didn't have any intention of letting him get too close to the truth.

"_Go ahead and introduce yourself to your classmates **Gaijin** – make sure you keep my words in mind."_

If no one noticed the frostiness that slipped into his smile before, only a few seemed to take notice of the dip in the temperature of the room. The main one being the silver-haired boy, who lived next door to Harry and he raised an eyebrow at the occurrence. Bringing a hand up to his chest, the black-haired boy brought a hand up to his chest and tilted his head slightly to the side with a smile.

"_Hello, my name is Potter Harry – please regard me kindly."_

Among the students some feverish whispers erupted and he could quickly deduce how some took his greeting.

This was only the beginning, and he knew that things would only develop from here on out.

Moving towards the seat assigned to him by his Aunt Petunia long lost brother, he found himself next to a brown-haired boy sitting right behind his neighbor. Placing his bag onto the little hook on the side, he turned to look at the light brown-eyed boy with a small smile. It seemed that he was in luck in this school with all these handsome boys. Holding his hand out as he sat down, he made sure to make his smile friendlier.

"_It seems that we will be sitting next to each other for the rest of the year."_

For amount the boy stared at his hand for a second, but then as if he had decided Harry didn't have some kind of disease then grasped it with a nervous smile. Though his eyes narrowed slightly and his smile had lost a bit of its friendliness, the bandaged boy didn't comment on the behavior.

"_Sorry about that, my name is Hanamura Yosuke…nice to meet you."_

Nodding, Harry pulled his hand back and turned to face the front completely without another glance towards the caramel-haired male.

It seemed that there was already someone that was making their way to his dislike list.

Feeling eyes on him, he closed his eyes and let himself get drawn into the lecture the poor excuse of a teacher was basically bashing them in the head with. Without even opening his eyes, one of the newer students of Yasoinaba High School set about writing his notes in perfect cursive.

After a few hours of classes, the bell for lunch finally rung and he stood up from his desk. Turning around, he almost jumped as he found himself surrounded by a few of his classmates. Smiling courteously he listened as they all introduced themselves, and stored their names within his memory banks.

"_Potter-kun, do you want to eat lunch with us?"_

Giving them all a sad smile, he pressed his palms together in front of him in a prayer fashion.

"_Though I would like that, I have a prior engagement that I can't miss – though if you don't mind…I would be able to have lunch with you all tomorrow."_

The girls pouted and the guys grumbled, but then shrugged it off and smiled.

"_We have no problem with that – wow you're so nice!"_

Moving away, they waved him good bye while confirming that they would be eating with him the next day. Smiling, he waved at them while he mentally sighed. It seemed that the first step to being seen as a polite and friendly person had been taken. Dropping his hand down to his side, he grabbed his bag and made his way towards the door unaware of the grey eyes boring into his back.

Narukami Souji was curious about the new student, whom was also his new neighbor. It had been a week since he had first been enrolled, and he himself was slowly becoming used to the town he would be staying in for the year. Leaning back into his seat, he turned slightly and turned to look at his newest friend Hanamura Yosuke.

He wasn't the only one who had noticed the caramel-haired boy's behavior, if the look his newest acquaintance, Satonaka Chie, was giving him was any indication.

As she waved her friend Amagi Yukiko bye – apparently she was leaving early to help out at her family inn, due to the pandemonium in town with the murder and all, before she came back to her seat and glanced at Yosuke every few seconds.

Unfortunately, unlike himself, it seems that she wasn't going to just let the situation stay where it was.

"Okay, so what exactly was that between you and the new kid?"

Yosuke snapped his head in the short-haired girl's direction, and flushed slightly at the sudden question.

"What are you talking about Satonaka!"

Throwing her arm over the back of her chair, she twisted around in her chair a bit to face the both of them.

"You know what I'm saying Hanamura, you looked at his hand as if it was a toilet that hadn't been cleaned in who knows how long."

Looking between us, and seeing that we weren't going to let up about it. The other boy sighed, and threw his hands up before crossing his arms.

"I don't know why I acted like that to be honest, the guy was just acting polite – it's just…I don't know."

Seeing that he was entirely uncomfortable with answering the question, Souji decided to cut the conversation short and bring up the reason the three were supposed to talk anyway.

"As much as I too would like to know the reason behind Yosuke's strange aversion to the Potter-san, I think we should tell you what exactly happened yesterday when we fell into that place."

Surprise was soon replaced with curiosity, and from the corner of his eye, Souji saw the brown-eyed boy release a sigh of relief and send him a thankful look. Later while they were hanging out, he would question Yosuke on his behavior, but for right now he would let it slide.

Even while thinking that, the look in the new student's eyes at Yosuke's unintentionally rude greeting flashed through his mind and he couldn't keep the interest in himself at bay.

Who was the new student, and why did he have the almost exact same feel as Yosuke's shadow in the twisted Shopping District inside of that TV world – if not stronger?

**000O000**

Strong hands hoisted him up by his hips, and pressed him into cold tile of the deserted 2nd floor South Wing hallway. Lustful brown eyes stared down into his one as he started to rub his cock against the puckering hole of his ass. Harry gasped as lips latched onto his exposed neck, while hands caressed the smooth skin of his hips.

"_You are so beautiful…"_

Glancing up towards the ceiling above their stall, Harry didn't respond and only gasped as he felt a long and rough finger pushing into his body. The kisses were pressed frantically against his flesh, and he rolled his hips as the older male soon had three fingers pumping rapidly in his greedy little hole. Licking his plump lips as the other continued his movements, the bandaged boy tightened the grip his legs had around the others waist.

Bringing his hands down between them, and grasped the third year's dick with his surprisingly soft yet calloused hands. Grunting at the sensation, the brown-haired boy pulled away from his neck and grabbed some of Harry's tresses before smashing their lips together harshly. Soon, the taller boy groaned as he came all over the black-haired second year's hand.

Chuckling, Harry brought the hand up to his lips while feeling the eyes of his current partner watching his every move. Opening his mouth, he pushed his cum-covered finger into his mouth before going about getting every drop cleaned off of his hand. Lustful brown eyes darkened to an almost black color as he took in the erotic sight, and only whined a bit as his dick grew rock hard once more. He was so dazed by his desire, that he didn't notice the slimmer boy slip from his hold and maneuver the both of them to be sitting down on the toilet.

The jog-suit wearing third year was straddling the toilet facing the wall, and the pretty green-eyed boy was facing towards the stall door. Soft yet calloused hands caressed his cheeks, and he looked into those eyes which bewitched him and saw his lips slide into smirk. Gasping, he threw his head back as his hard-on was suddenly engulfed in an all-consuming heat as the smaller boy straddled his lap with his dick fully in his ass.

Pink lips pressed against his collar bone as the younger male began riding him with skill that no girl in this small town had ever shown. Green eyes bore into his, as dirty words slipped from the black-haired boy as he quickened his pace by the second. The temperature in their stall, and it was only the grip that he held on the other's hips that kept him from losing himself.

He was so lost in his pleasure, that he didn't notice the stall door being pushed open and the strangled gasp that came from their interrupter.

But Harry did.

Not even bothering to stop was he was doing, the slender bandaged boy looked into familiar slate eyes and he absentmindedly continued to go up and down on the older boy. Tightening his grip on the other's shoulders as he felt himself getting closer to the edge, a small smirk slithered onto his face as he saw the cherry red flush blooming on the first year's face as he seemed to realize what exactly he was witnessing.

Just as he closed his eyes and gasped as he felt his current conquest fill him with his hot seed, he laughed at how mortified his hero-kun must be. Opening his eyes after he came back to earth, he saw that the blond-haired boy was gone and the awkward silence that was almost suffocating the bathroom stall. Loosening his grip on the other, he stood up and didn't flinch at how the third year's cock slipped out of him along with some of his cum.

Slipping his hand into the pocket of his gakuran jacket, he pulled out his cellphone and checked the time. Humming, he stepped over the toilet and moved towards his discarded pants to begin redressing.

"_We have five minutes till you and I need to get back to class."_

Hearing that fact, the third year was knocked out of his daze with a fierce flush present on his cheeks.

"_Oh really..?" _

The green-eyed second only hummed in answer to his question. Scrambling off of the toilet, the third year got himself together and they both left the stall. Harry watched in amusement as the older male left after offering to meet the second year again if he liked, and even slipped the green-eyed boy a piece of paper with his cellphone. Smiling politely, he nodded before the expression fell from his face as the brown-haired boy left down the staircase to the right of the bathroom.

"Do this again he says?"

Snorting, the bandaged boy crushed the piece of paper and threw into the trash bin on the way out.

He didn't think so – he's never done it, and he wasn't going to do it now.

No matter how cute the guy was.

Walking out of the bathroom, he popped a piece of cinnamon gum into his mouth. He had three minutes to get back to the classroom, and he was going to cut across the walkway on this floor. As he made it back to the classroom building, he passed by some students and noticed that they were talking about something.

"_So it really was Konishi-sempai who was on that telephone pole then?"_

Another nodded, "Yeah that one announcer woman was put on an antenna on a roof."

Crossing his arms, the spiky-haired boy shook his head.

"_Whoever the killer is, is one sick bastard."_

Before they could finish their discussion, the bell rang and they all scrambled away, leaving Harry to think about what he had just heard. Making his way into the classroom, he thought about the information he had just acquired. He had of course heard the story on the T.V. about the murders while he was being forced to clean the house while the Dursleys sat on their asses. The thing was that the circumstances in which their bodies had been found was not specified on the news, and he could see why.

Those were very unusual places to put a body.

Humming as he took his seat while Morooka yelled at everyone, he soon let the information slip into the back of his mind as he was pulled into the lesson plans for the rest of the day.

**000O000**

Time passed by quickly since then, and Harry had realized that he had been here in Inaba for about 2 weeks. He had quickly established a view of himself in the school as the polite and kind classmate. It was a major accomplishment, and he had even gotten into the good books of the teachers as well.

It had been an interesting week for the small town of Yasoinaba as well.

Amagi Yukiko had gone missing from her parents' Inn, and had been suspected of being the culprit behind the announcer's death. This had been a major topic of discussion at the luncheon's his horse-faced aunt had been hosting at their house during the weekends.

These little get-togethers were great sources of entertainment for Harry due to him being able to watch as the women subtlety insulted the woman's interior decorating skills with Stepford smiles. The icing on the cake was when the women seem to realize that I could understand exactly what they were saying, and they would scramble out suitably flushed with mortified embarrassment.

Besides that, he had gotten acquainted with most of his classmates and usually interacted with them all at least once a day at the school. He had noticed that since Yukiko's absence and return, her, Satonaka, Narukami, and Hanamura seemed to form a tight knit group.

It would be a lie to say that he wasn't a little jealous.

After all he had never really had friendships like that. The only one he had been really comfortable with was Luna Lovegood and the rest of his friends online despite never meeting them in person.

Everyone else in the school hadn't wanted to make friends with the _**freak**_ Potter.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to what his plan was and how he didn't have time to lament about not having friends. The bell soon rang, and Harry closed his notebook and slipped it into his bag. Getting himself ready to leave, he didn't notice the pointed look that Satonaka and Narukami were sending to the brown-haired boy at his side.

After their greeting, Harry hadn't said a word to the Junes Prince – something else he found out from the housewives, and if he did it was only to help him with Morooka or another teacher trying to trip him up. Besides that, he kept his interaction with the boy to a minimum. Moving to step out from behind his desk, his attention was brought his side.

"_Potter?" _

Raising an eyebrow in surprise at the turn of events, his two green eyes locked with his nervous brown. Tilting his head a bit, he nodded.

"_Is there something you needed Hanamura-san?"_

Cringing a bit at the obvious distance I emphasized, he brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head while chuckling. "I guess I deserve that….I would like to apologize about the way I acted a week back."

Looking at the other for a moment, he only smiled politely.

"_You don't have to apologize, I'm sure that you were obviously not feeling well at the time."_

That's something that could be assumed, because the way he had been looking at Harry's hand as if he had touched the foreign boy's hand, he would've been sick. His polite smile only widened in satisfaction at the flinch he received from the other second year. But it seemed that he wasn't going to give up, and as if sensing his distress, another voice interrupted Yosuke from saying anything else to make the situation anymore awkward.

"_Oi Gaijin! Get over here!"_

Glancing over his shoulder to see their teacher standing at the doors, Harry sent an apologetic smile towards Yosuke.

"_Well it seems that we'll have to cut this short."_

Holding his bag in one arm, he bid goodbye to Yosuke and the rest of his group. As he turned to walk away, his eyes connected with Narukami's curious grey but he ignored them and made his way over to their constantly sneering teacher. Beady black eyes bore into his face as he greeted his teacher, and he turned his nose up to the black-haired boy.

"_It seems that you're in for a treat Gaijin, due to the goodness of my heart and the fact that you're a step above the rest of these morons – you've been chosen to help out some poor little bastard get caught up with his work."_

Blinking in surprise, only a small frown took residence on his face. This wasn't something that he had planned for, at least not during this year. Seeing the expression on the man's face, Harry knew that he would not be able to protest against this. It would just be better for him to go along with the man's demands, and hope this would only benefit him later on.

"_Of course, I'm honored that I was considered for such a role."_

Petunia's long lost brother only snorted, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Gesturing for Harry to follow him with a hand, he walked back out of the classroom. For a second, Harry didn't move and glanced back at the little group that was still watching him. Without a second glance, he then followed the man out and slid the door closed behind him.

He didn't have time to be worrying about things like that.

Following the man as he commented on the idiocy of the students and everyone in general, much to Harry's amusement – since he had gotten used to unpleasant man, and actually found the man's behavior sort of hilarious. Plus for some unexplainable reason, he had the eerie feeling that the man didn't exactly hate him.

The first time he had gotten that thought, he almost passed out from mortification.

Morooka opened the sliding door to the Teacher's Lounge with Harry following behind him at a respectable distance and was surprised to see his history teacher, Sofue Kimiko – or Queen Tut as she preferred to be called. She was talking to a familiar gentle older woman, and next to her was a very familiar first year. Who at the moment was looking at him with same blazing slate eyes, which had fluttered through his thoughts every now and then through the two weeks he had been here in Inaba.

"_Well I brought him!"_

Queen Tut looked up from the sitting woman; he sent a small frown towards her fellow teacher before smiling kindly towards Harry.

"_Hello Potter-kun, we are so happy that you've come – we didn't want to trouble you since we know that exams are coming up soon, and you would be pretty busy…"_

Turning towards the older lady – who was looking at Harry with worried yet relieved eyes while the platinum blond next to her looked away with a small blush on his face whenever they locked eyes, Queen Tut continued, _"__Tatsumi-san __here __is __a __little __concerned __with __her __son__'__s __current__ status __in__ his __class __and __would __like __for __him__ to __receive __tutoring __but__ unfortunately __at__ the __time __none __of__ the __teachers __are __available__…"_

Resisting the urge to lift a brow at that, he could tell that she knew the real reason none of the teachers were available.

None of them wanted to tutor the boy.

Seeing the pleading in the 'Egyptian' woman's eyes, Harry glanced over at the older woman and her son before smiling. Bringing a hand up to his chest, he smiled charmingly.

"_I'll be happy to tutor him, I've already making good progress on my studying and it wouldn't be bother to help someone he needs it."_

Queen Tut nodded while Morooka only snorted and turned up his nose. The older woman stood up from her seat, and Harry took in the simple yet elegant kimono that she worn. Pale blue eyes stared into green, and a warm smile formed on her weathered. Reaching forward, she grasped his hands and nodded her head.

"_I am so grateful, thank you."_

Surprised at the show of genuine appreciation, he couldn't prevent the smile from growing on his face. Giving the woman's hands a little squeeze, he shook his head.

"_You don't have to thank me, it's my pleasure."_

Nodding, she then stepped aside and gestured towards the uncertain first year behind her.

"_This here is my son, Tatsumi Kanji, I hope that you regard him kindly."_

Locking eyes with him again, Harry almost smirked at the blush that grew darker the longer their gazes were locked. Turning his eyes away from the slender second year, Kanji brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. _"__Please__regard__me__kindly.__"_

His green eyes darkened and mentally the black-haired boy chuckled at the absolutely adorable embarrassment the other was obviously feeling. After all, he had walked in on him and another male in a compromising position. Tilting his head to the side, he smiled saucily while laughing at the cherry blush that only darkened by the second.

"_Don't worry, I will."_

**000O000**

**End of Chapter 2**

Well I've gotten to the end of the second one, and now it is on to the third. As you can tell, I am going to try and finish this fic due to me finally acknowledging the freaking fact that I have way too many freaking fics and I've been rewriting fics like crazy! I mean I am even thinking of rewriting the chapters of Phenomenon and just reposting them on the fic I already have. But I'm going to leave that on the back burner for now.

Here I am going to answer any questions or comments that people have had in their reviews.

First of all, that senior wasn't Daisuke! XD Daisuke is in the same year as Souji and the others after all along with Kou, though that only makes me want to make plans for that somewhere. Harry would definitely do that just to mess with his mind, but who knows. As for the word _**Gaijin**_, I've come to realize that it could be seen as a derogatory term while some others say that it is. In my opinion since its being used in a _**'**__**them**__** and **__**us**__**'**_ mentality, then yes it is basically racist and derogatory.

Some would say that it isn't, while others say yes it is. Just depends on your personal view. In Morooka's case, it was meant to be derogative.

Please don't smite me?

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


	3. Chapter 3: Green Eyes and Bandages III

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Persona 4.

**Genre:**

Action/Adventure/Drama/Fantasy/Mystery/Romance/Supernatural

**Pairing:**

Kanji Tatsumi/Harry Potter

**Summary:**

Moving to Yasoinaba due to his uncle's promotion, Harry James Potter transfers into Yasogami High School along with his cousin, Dudley Dursley. Targeted by a serial murderer, he is saved by a group of students who are trying to stop the criminal. Joining them in their bid to uncover the identity of the killer, Harry soon finds the strength to show his true self. Along the way, he finds himself falling for a fellow truth seeker.

**000O000**

**Hell Song**

**Chapter 3: Green Eyes and Bandages, Pt. 3**

**000O000**

The final bell for the day rang, and Harry immediately got up and gathered his things. Next to him, his seatmate Hanamura Yosuke was talking with Narukami and Satonaka with worried brown eyes. It has been a few days since the brunette's friend, Amagi Yukiko, had gone missing after the police had wanted to question her about that TV announcer's death.

Harry himself didn't care much for the murder stories, as he had enough on his plate with trying to not end up as a murder victim in his relatives' house. But due to him gaining a popular persona among the students, he was regularly bombarded with gossip from other students who wanted to make conversation with him. The most prominent being a particular boy, whom he had fondly dubbed "gossip-loving boy" in his head because of his constant need to have some new piece of gossip to chew on.

Just as the three teens got up from their desks and headed out the room, the green-eyed teen watched their hurried leave with a raised brow. Another thing he had noticed is that after school the Three Amigos, as Harry dubbed them in his mind, seemed to be urgently obsessed with something. Earlier in the week, he had stopped by Junes in order to drop off his resume in hopes of getting a job. Honestly, the man who he found out was Yosuke's father was honestly surprised to see a resume.

It wasn't that odd, the messy-haired teen could only guess that the teens in this town just showed up at the mega store and expected for them to be handed a job without any experience.

'_Plus from how bad that one girl's service was, they probably don't work in order to get their payments…if what they were giggling about was true then Hanamura probably does all the work.'_

Shaking his head with a snort at the pity he had for the brown-haired Junes Prince, Harry slipped his hand into his gakuran pocket and pulled out his phone. Today he had agreed to meet his 'student' today in the library in order to help him study for the exams that would start the week after next. It was a bit awkward during the first few study sessions, as the younger boy was obviously still uncomfortable about that position he had found Harry in.

Flipping his phone open with a quick saucy smirk, Harry thought about the completely adorable way the other would blush when the bandaged boy would catch him staring at odd intervals. Really, if the boy didn't cut it out then the second year was going to give him a reason to blush prettily. Brushing locks of hair from his face with the back of his bandaged hand, he winced slightly at the pain that shot through.

Last night Petunia had been angered by the fact that the women who attended her afternoon luncheons had left compliments to him for the _chadango_ that he had made. Of course, the horse-faced woman tried to take the credit, but he had helped one of the women make some for the young children at the daycare center and she had apparently mentioned it. That night she had held a hot pan to the back of his hand for 'making her look bad'.

Thanks to the ointment that he had bought at Shiroku Store during a rainy day stroll, his skin had quickly healed and was only a little red now. He didn't want to be questioned, and so only wrap it with some of the new bandages he had also bought from the old woman in the South Shopping District. Rubbing the covered flesh gently as he looked through his messages, he allowed a small smile form on his face at the message he had received from Tatsumi Kanji.

_Ummm, so I'm here…hurry up dammit!_

Kanji

Closing the top of the cellphone down, Harry slipped it back into his pocket and made his way out of the classroom. Waving to the few students who called out to him, he made his way down the hallway in the direction of the library. Coming by the stairs, he was surprised to see the third year from before standing there with a determined look.

"Oi Potter…"

Blinking slowly as he came to a stop, Harry adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. Immediately the common polite smile that he gifted others with popped onto his face, "Ah Sempai…"

The older male fidgeted a bit before stepping forward and placed a hand on the smaller male's slender shoulder. Glancing over at the hand on his shoulder, Harry's green eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second before he turned to look at the other with a confused look. He could feel the eyes of the few students that happened to be lingering around were glued onto the two of them.

Seconds passed, and whatever determination had been present in his eyes had died. Annoyed by the hold up, the black-haired second year gritted his teeth. Clenching his fist around the bag strap, his smile became strained.

What the hell did this guy want with him?

"Is there something you wanted Senpai?"

For a moment he said nothing before shaking his head and the blush that Harry had once briefly thought was adorable only annoyed him. "Y-Yes, I-I wanted to talk with you…"

Looking into the boy's brown eyes, Harry almost cringed physically at the emotion that was in the boy's eyes. Did this guy actually – no! It couldn't be!

Just as it looked like the boy was finally going to spit it out, the green-eyed boy felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere in the hallway and the reason why was made known to him as a hand landed on his shoulder. "Oi! Didn't I say I was waiting for you in the Library? What the hell is taking you?"

At that moment, Harry could've kissed the boy – not that he wouldn't have at any other time of course.

Promptly disregarding the third year, the messy-haired boy turned to look up into the handsome scowling face of Tatsumi Kanji. The platinum blond-haired punk turned his blazing gaze from the slender second year towards the extremely nervous third year. As if offended by his very presence, the tall first year's scowl seemed to deepen as the older male seemed to almost faint under the weight of his slate irises.

"Who the hell are you and WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE STARING AT? HUH?"

Not waiting a second more, the third year and everyone else that were littering the hallway immediately scattered. Watching all this, Harry brought a hand up to his mouth and began to chuckle at the hilarity of the situation. "It is so funny how they all scatter at the mere raising of your voice, but I appreciate you getting that idiot away from me."

Kanji blinked in confusion before glancing over towards the spot where the third year was.

"Was he bothering you or something?"

Wrapping one arm around himself while leaning most of his weight on one leg, Harry tilted his head. "I guess you can say that, he was the young man that you had caught me with on that day…apparently it seemed he wanted to make our brief affair into a permanent thing…"

Sighing, the green-eyed male turned to make his way towards the library and walked away a few steps before he noticed that the younger male wasn't following. Peering over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow as he saw the uncertain look on his Kohai's face. "Is there something wrong Kanji-kun?"

A small frown took residence on the scarred teen's face, and he glanced in the direction that the third year ran before shaking his head. Bringing his hand up, he scratched the back of his head with a resigned look. "Naw, let's just go and get this studying over with – I know that damn math is going to be a pain in the ass."

Chuckling once again, the green-eyed young man continued towards the library. Behind him the platinum blond's eyes softened a bit as he stared intently at the other's back.

Kanji had no idea that he would come to enjoy hanging around this foreigner, especially with the two times they met being strange. The first with him saving the boy from committing suicide, and the second time... even now the slight flush on his cheeks darkened when he thought about it. Of course the second meeting had caused the toughest punk of Yasoinaba to not be able to meet the boy's eyes, and that had made the first few tutoring sessions to be awkward.

'_It also didn't help that he was smirking all the while.'_

It hadn't taken the platinum blond long to realize that the second year wears a mask in front of others, and he would always remember the completely surprised look the other gave him on that day. He had plainly told the older boy that he didn't give a damn about that polite attitude that he forced on for everyone's sake. But now he wondered if he regretted saying that.

Since that day the green-eyes male had acted completely shameless, and he allowed his hidden cunning and slyness emerge. Of course when the smaller boy had talked about some of his trysts with boys, and had even hinted at the fact that he wouldn't mind taking a roll in the hay with the first year.

"_I'M NOT INTO GUYS!"_

He had blurted out unexpectedly, and even he could practically see the issues he held about his sexual preference. The other had gaped at him from his spot next to him by the Sasagawa River before he began to giggle at Kanji, while he stared down at his lap in mortification. After a few moments the older male had calmed down, and shrugged off Kanji's declaration. Harry had of course asked him what that outburst was all about, and he listened patiently to the first year as he told his Senpai about his struggles with females.

"_While I can tell that you yourself is unsure about you're sexuality, but what you have to realize is that everyone is confused about their sexuality at some point in their lives…I was the same way at one time, but after a bit of __**help**_ _from an upperclassman of mine…I was no longer confused."_

The slender boy brought a hand up to his chest and tilted his head to the side with an impish smirk.

"_I bat for the home team."_

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kanji knew that the gaping he had done in the second year's direction had only amused the green-eyed male further. Turning his attention to the other, who was sitting across the table, he let his eyes take in the second year without any distractions. Harry was a very attractive male, and the fact that he was in a sense cute with his slender body and lack of height didn't help matter. But out of all his features, Kanji could admit that he loved his bright green eyes.

The slate-eyed punk could honestly say that he had never seen that eye color anywhere in his life. He had seen people with green eyes, but no one with the extraordinary shade that the dark-haired boy seemed to possess. Penciling in the final bit of the problem, Kanji placed his mechanical pencil down and slid the paper over to the older boy.

As the black-haired boy went over his problems, he hummed a strange little tune while tilting his head slightly from side to side. Closing his eyes, Kanji allowed himself to listen to the strange yet soothing melody and aided by the gentle pattering of rain on the windows to the side of them. The relaxing atmosphere slowly but surely lulled him to sleep, and he had let his guard down.

On the other end of the table, Harry had finished reviewing Kanji's answers and felt a sense of pride at the fact that he had answered them all correctly with some time and effort. Looking up from the paper, a surprised look cropped up on his face as he saw his underclassman was fast asleep. Setting the paper down, a small smile crossed his face as he sat back in his own chair.

"I'll let him sleep for a bit…he's earned it."

Leaning back into his seat, Harry pulled out a small novel he had bought from the Yomenaido Bookstore and began to read. He would allow the other to sleep for a bit, he had plenty of time and he didn't feel like leaving and putting himself at the mercy of his relatives anytime soon. Warm green eyes peered over the pages of his book towards the dozing punk, and a feeling of contentment that he had never felt before welled up inside of him.

When was the last time he had ever felt so content?

The vibration of his cellphone caught his attention and he slipped a hand into his pocket. Bringing out his cellphone, Harry flipped the top up and went to his messages. At the sight of the message, any warmth that had gathered in his eyes was instantly extinguished.

_Sorry Harry, but Dad said that he wanted you back here to cook dinner for some guys from his job._

Dudley

It was only a testament to his control that he didn't crush the phone in his hand into pieces.

Closing down the top of the phone a little harder than needed without another thought, he turned it off and threw it into his bag. He didn't have time for his relatives, if they wanted food cooked for their little get-together then that was on them. Any other time he would go just to avoid any trouble, but he wasn't going to allow them to ruin this contentment he felt more than they already did.

Shutting his eyes, he leaned back into his seat and watched Kanji until he himself fell into a light doze.

Maybe this was how people felt when they found someone that could see even a glimpse the real them?

**000O000**

A week had passed since then, and Harry stared at himself in the mirror. Taking in the purple hand prints around his neck, Harry rubbed the stinging flesh and only grits his teeth a bit at the pain he undoubtedly felt. Vernon had been a foul mood more often than usual as of late, and he had been a bit more vicious in his beatings of the green-eyed teen for the smallest infractions in his head – funny as the fact that Harry is breathing happened to be a major one.

It was only thanks to the timely intervention of his cousin and aunt, the former for some unknown reason and for the latter to prevent her husband for going to jail for murder, that he escaped with only some bruises and his life. From what he had been able to gather it seemed like things weren't going as the whale of a man had hoped for in his new position. No one was taking him seriously, he had said as he slapped Harry around.

"_I know they're talking about me in their damned foreign trash language!"_

He had knocked Harry down onto the ground with his next slap, and all the while Harry couldn't help but wonder what kind of language the bastard expected them to speak in their own country?

The man continued raining down hits onto the green-eyed boy as he continued to rant and rave. It was when he got to the matter of a deal falling through due to Vernon's lack of knowledge in Japanese, and how the supervisor from the city was unimpressed did the fat ass wrapped his meaty hands around his slender neck. Beady eyes seemed to bulge and madness lit up the blue irises as he squeeze tighter all the while yelling about humiliation, and that I had to be Harry's fault that everything had gone wrong.

But Harry wasn't surprised.

Why the hell would he blame himself for his own failings when he could use his favorite scapegoat and punching bag?

Some positive news that was even remotely interesting during the week was the mysterious disappearance and return of Amagi Yukiko. Not that he had actually cared, but he noticed that the Three Amigos had been more relaxed since her reappearance.

Fiddling with the collar of his dark green turtleneck sweater with a gold 'H' sewn on the front, he ran a hand down the front while looking at the black jeans he had chosen to wear. Grabbing his leather wallet that used to belong to his father, Harry grabbed his school bag, which held the study guide that he had made for Kanji's upcoming exam, he ran a hand through his unruly hair as he closed and locked his door behind him.

He wouldn't put it past Vernon to try and destroy his things while he was gone if the asshole came home before him.

Glancing at the time on his cellphone, Harry noted that it was near the time he had said he would meet Kanji at the Junes food court. He had planned for them to go over the study guide that the messy-haired teen had made for the first year in order to prepare for the Exams that would start the next week. The green-eyed male wasn't too concerned about the exam, and that was only due to the fact that he was almost completely ahead of his classmates personally.

The same couldn't be said about Kanji.

Due to his habit of skipping, which had waned greatly after he was taken under Harry's wing, the slate-eyed first year was behind most in his year. Even now he could remember the boy's face when he had mentioned this during one of their many tutoring sessions. Bringing up a hand to muffle his small chuckle, Harry couldn't help but think of how adorable the platinum blond delinquent was.

After spending all this time with Kanji Tatsumi, Harry has come to understand a lot about the temperamental boy. The major aspect being the confusion he seemed to have about his sexuality, which Harry was trying to help him figure out. While they were having one of their many talks by the Sasagawa River, the other day the boy had blurted out that he may like guys and why.

Even now Harry wanted to find the girls who had humiliated Kanji and rip their pretty little heads off. Children were just cruel little bastards, and this he had discovered and accepted as a young child. Slipping into his beat up trainers, the bandaged second year stepped out and closed the door behind him. He had made sure to bring his spare key as he knew that the Dursleys wouldn't hesitate to leave him locked out of the house.

Stepping out into the street, the green-eyed boy inhaled the sweet air that hit him with the soothing breeze. Brushing his hair from his face, the foreigner moved to walk up the pathway when a voice reached his ears.

"Potter-kun?"

Turning his head into the direction of the voice, a sigh slipped from his lips as he saw the familiar silver-haired youth that had shown an interest in him for some unknown reason. Coming to a complete stop, Harry adjusted his hold on the strap of his bag and forced a smile onto his face.

"Ah, Narukami-kun…hanging out with friends today?"

It wasn't a bad guess, especially since the usually straight-faced young man was dressed in a stylishly casual way. Gray eyes that always seemed to search his soul was locked with his green.

"And you?"

Blinking for a moment, Harry closed his eyes and nodded. "I had promised to meet a kohai of ours and help him study for the exams that are starting this coming week…we're meeting at the Junes Food Court since he doesn't want to be cooped up in some 'dusty' library."

Nodding, the taller male seemed to contemplate something.

"My friends and I are going to be meeting at Junes, so why don't we walk together?"

Raising his brow questioningly at the silver-haired second year, he sighed and nodded.

"That's acceptable I guess, but once we get there we're going to have to part ways…"

Narrowing his green eyes at the taller male, Harry scowled on his face, "While I tolerate Hanamura-kun in school…I won't tolerate his rudeness outside of it."

Turning to leave without another word, he could feel the astonished look he received from the boy. It wasn't hard to realize why he received such a look. After all, he hadn't showed much hostility towards their little group much less the brown-haired second year, who had had a disliking of since he arrived there. But it only took him a moment to shake himself from his small daze, and catch up to the shorter male with his longer legs.

"I would like to apologize for Yosuke's thoughtlessness, he isn't a bad guy but he just doesn't seem to realize when he's being rude…"

Snorting as they came to the street at the top of the hill, crossing his arms he tilted his head up at Souji.

"Whatever, while I appreciate your apologizing for the Junes Prince…I would like for him to apologize on his own."

The conversation was officially over with that statement, and Souji himself could only sigh at the surprising stubbornness that the usually polite boy was displaying. It was a major change from the quiet acceptance that he usually displayed with the other students in the school, but he had already guessed that wasn't the other second year's true self.

While the conversation had ended with a bit of a sour note, the silence between them wasn't uncomfortable. Harry had nothing against Souji, but his brown-haired friend was a source of his distaste. The taller male was also just as if not more curious of the shorter since the first time they had locked eyes that morning. If anything, the fact that he even bothered to apologize for his friend seemed to gain him some favor with the green-eyed boy.

They weren't friends, and they probably won't ever become that until whatever problem that the foreign boy had with Yosuke was resolved. But he could feel the faint stirrings of a bond between them, and his eyebrows almost raised in surprise. Igor had mentioned that he would be making bonds with people and creating social links. Plus he had only felt this feeling with a certain few people, and now the green-eyed boy was invoking the same feeling.

Maybe he was soon going to be another holder of a social link?

As they reached the Junes food court, Harry broke off halfway as he was called over by a platinum blond boy who seemed very uncomfortable in his surroundings. Watching as the shorter male walked towards him with a small skip in his step, Souji wondered about the connection between them. It was only the familiar sound of Yosuke calling his name that he snapped out of it and continued on his way.

Reaching the brown-haired boy, who was obviously taking his break, he took a seat at the table near his overworked friend. Leaning back into the chair, he eyed his friend with his grey eyes. A small smile grew on his face, and he tilted his head slightly. "They've been working you pretty hard haven't they?"

Nodding, Yosuke slang an arm over the back of the chair and sighed.

"I really am regretting the fact that I let them run over me so much at this point…the only thing to look forward to is this new employee that my dad is going to interview soon time after the upcoming exams."

Making a small surprised noise, Souji's eyes widened a bit.

"Someone had applied for a job here?"

Snorting, Yosuke crossed his arms.

"Yep, and even had a resume prepared and everything…you have no idea how excited my dad is about this guy, he was singing praises about how polite the boy was."

Immediately, realization struck him from the words and he couldn't keep the small smile on his face from widening a bit. "Ah, that's what a lot of adults are saying about him."

Yosuke snapped his head in Souji's direction and pointed a finger at him.

"Do you have any idea who this guy could be? Tell me so I can make it clear that he won't be taking advantage of Hanamura Yosuke!"

The hilarity of the situation only caused his smile to widened even further much to Junes Prince's irritation. While he hung out with Yosuke, the time quickly passed by and before he knew it, Souji was already making his way back home. Getting into the house, he was shyly greeted by his younger cousin Dojima Nanako and surprisingly his Uncle, Dojima Ryotaro, was home before him.

Getting their dinner set, they all sat down and his unshaven guardian for the next year or so turned on the TV and put on the News. The excitable newscaster was going on and on about biker gangs who were causing a lot of racket in the night. Continuing to eat his meal without a second thought, it was only when a rough voice pierced the white noise in his mind that he looked at the screen.

Much to his surprise, he watches as the camera now focused on two boys who happened to come walking down the path towards the biker gang. One he didn't recognize immediately, but the other caused his jaw to drop. Unnoticed by him, he slowly brought his chopsticks down and the name slipped from his lips before he could control it.

"Potter-kun?"

**000O000**

**End of Chapter 3**

So we finally made it to the third chapter! I am so happy that you all are enjoying this story so far!

Once again, I am here to answer the reviews and comments that were given in response to Chapter 2.

I am happy that everyone is happy about the changes that have happened with this rewrite. To _**Rinzei86**_, I have to say that your review is one of my favorites honestly. I am very happy that you enjoyed the story so far! To _**black**_, when is your mom going in the T.V.? LMAO I'm just kidding! 8D Obviously this was the chapter before he is thrown into the T.V. and the next starts with the moment Harry is pushed into the TV as well as Souji and the others being the main focus as they begin their search in the Midnight Channel. We are coming close to the end of the _**Green Eyes and Bandages**_ Arc.


End file.
